


[Podfic] All that I know is I don't know a thing

by akikotree



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Idiots in Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Religious Discussion, idiots to lovers, religious queer characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: In which Nicky's at seminary because he likes to argue, not because he's becoming a priest, and Joe has missed this essential fact and can't figure out why this future-priest-slash-bartender is flirting with him.Thank you so much to Merryheart for permission to record and thank you as always toParakafor hosting!Happy Solstice, Beanie <3
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	[Podfic] All that I know is I don't know a thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mybeanieandme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeanieandme/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All that I know is I don't know a thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274777) by [emjee (MerryHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryHeart/pseuds/emjee). 



  


## Streaming

## Duration

63 minutes 

## Download

  * [MP3](https://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/The%20Old%20Guard-%20All%20I%20Know%20is%20I%20Don't%20Know%20a%20Thing.mp3) | **Size:** 41.3 MB 

| 

cover created by akikotree  
  
---|---


End file.
